Fallen God
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: The higher you rise, the harder you fall. After his plans go awry, Light learns this painful lesson. Even Gods can fall. Canon Divergence. Rated M for dark, disturbing scenes. Eventual L x Light.
1. Chapter 1

**FALLEN GOD**

 **The higher you rise, the harder you fall. After his plans go awry, Light learns this painful lesson. Even Gods can fall. Canon Divergence. Rated M for dark, disturbing scenes. Eventual L x Light.**

A/N: Hey, guys! People have been asking if I was going to start a new story. Well, here's your answer! LOL! L x Light forever~!

On a more serious note, this story is a lot darker than my other ones. It's Canon Divergence, so Light is Kira, Death Notes exist, Rem is supposed to kill L. You get the picture. It takes awhile for L and Light's relationship to develop. You know, since Light's being a dick and wants to kill L. So rude.

But really, I'm warning you guys, it gets dark. Light goes through hell in this one. But since he's Kira, he kinda brings it on himself...

* * *

Chapter 1: Best-Laid Plans

Soon.

Soon this would all be over. It was only a matter of time.

When L unlocked the chain from Light's wrist, the teen struggled to keep his face expressionless. On the inside, he was smirking. His time as L's captive has finally come to an end, and soon the detective would die. Once L was out of the picture, there would be no more threats to Kira's justice. Light would win. His vision of a perfect world would come to fruition. He would be God.

The chain rattled as L placed it aside. The detective had a bitter look on his face. "Light-kun is free to come and go as he pleases, but I still require his assistance with the investigation."

"Of course, I'll still help." Light smiled, feeling smug. He knew L had been reluctant to take off the chain.

Meanwhile the other members of the investigation team all seemed happy about the chain's removal. Matsuda was grinning like an idiot and Light's father looked especially relieved. As always, L was the only one who still held any suspicions against the teen. Even though Light had helped the detective take down the Yotsuba's Kira, L was still keeping a close eye on him. Actually L seemed even more paranoid than before. He looked nervous like somehow he knew Higuchi had only been a pawn in Light's larger scheme. _Oh, you have no idea how right you are, L._

Floating in the corner of the workroom, Rem was watching the investigation team with bright red eyes. The shinigami knew that L was the biggest threat to Misa's safety. In order to protect Misa, Rem would have no choice but to kill L. When no one else was looking, Light smirked at the shinigami across the room. Rem glared back at him, obviously aware of the teen's plan. In a way, Rem was trapped just as much as L was. They were both destined to die.

###

Late at night, L was perched on a chair in the workroom. He was holding up a death note between his thumb and index finger, examining it. The corner of a page had been ripped out. Could Kira kill with scraps of paper ripped from the notebook? L had asked Rem earlier, but the shinigami didn't give a yes or no answer. Over the past few days, L had asked Rem many questions, but the shinigami revealed very little. Rem didn't want to cooperate with L. That much was obvious. Does that mean Rem sided with Kira? Can a shinigami even take sides?

L glanced over at Rem who was hovering only a few feet away from him. Right now, he was alone with the supernatural being. The rest of the investigation team had gone home. Even Light. The teen's father had insisted on Light going home for the night. Most days, Light stayed at the headquarters 24/7 even though he wasn't chained to L anymore. He was free to go, but usually he chose to stay and watch the detective. It filled L with dread… The way Light would stare at him. It seemed like the teen was waiting for something to happen. Ever since Higuchi's demise, there has been a noticeable change in Light's demeanor. The innocent gleam in his eyes was gone. He was acting more like his old self, back before he spent months in a cell. His cold, calculating true self…

He was back to being Kira.

L instinctively knew that. No one else noticed the change in Light, but he did. For him, it was painfully obvious. Light's façade of innocence during the Yotsuba investigation was gone. Kira was finally showing his true colors again, but L had no way to prove it.

Once again, his gaze lingered on the ripped corner of death note paper.

"Do you know when I will die?" L asked abruptly.

Rem watched him with red eyes. "Yes. I can see your lifespan."

"And how long is my lifespan?"

The shinigami was silent for a moment. "It is subject to change."

L felt a pang of anxiety, but remained still in his seat. His lifespan was liable to change because Light was planning to kill him soon. Rem had only confirmed his suspicions. L didn't want to die but until he figured out Light's plan, how could he possibly save himself? His situation seemed hopeless.

Struck by strange idea, L asked Rem another question.

"Can a shinigami die?"

Normally Rem always looked stoic, but that question must have caught the shinigami by surprise.

"Yes… We can die." The shinigami answered reluctantly and did not explain any further.

L stared at Rem with interest. "Will you tell me how?"

"No."

L set down the death note and swung his chair back towards his computer.

###

It was a Saturday. Since there were no new developments in the Kira case, most of the investigation team decided to take the day off. Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ide were all at home. Only L and Light were in the workroom today, along with the shinigami. While L worked on his computer, he could feel Rem and Light both staring at him. They have been watching him for hours. It was unnerving to say the least. L's hand shook slightly as he continued typing on his computer. L felt like a condemned man waiting for the axe to fall. How much time did he have left? What was Light waiting for? What was Kira's plan to kill him?

Thankfully, Light's creepy staring was interrupted when Misa arrived. L could see her image on the large computer screen above his work station. A security camera was filming her as she stood outside the tall building. Misa only came here when she wanted to see Light.

L gave Light a blank look.

"I'll go talk to her real quick." Light sighed before walking away.

The teen entered the elevator and left. Soon he appeared on the large screen next to Misa. They stood close to each other and spoke quietly. How obvious. Kira must be giving her orders. From the security camera's angle, L couldn't see Light's face. But he could see Misa nodding and agreeing to whatever Kira was whispering in her ear. L turned up the volume as much as he could, but, unfortunately, he still couldn't hear what Light was saying.

When L glanced to the side, he noticed that the shinigami was watching the screen too. Rem's gaze were focused on Misa in particular.

"Rem, do you know Amane Misa?"

The shinigami immediately looked away from the screen. "No, I don't."

L's eyes widened in shock. He could tell that Rem was lying. It was the first outright lie L had ever heard from the shinigami. And it was for Misa's sake…

"Are you protecting her?" L asked.

Rem remained silent. But the shinigami's refusal to answer was an answer in itself.

"So you are," L deduced. "Is that why you give me vague answers whenever I ask about the death note? You are on Light-kun's side."

Rem glared at the detective with glowing red eyes.

"No, not Light-kun's side." L tilted his head to the side as he stared at the shinigami with interest. "You are on Misa's side. You only care for her."

When Light returned to the workroom, L continued typing on his computer. He said nothing to Light or Rem. He could already feel the teen and the shinigami watching him again. But this time, it didn't disturb him. Light may have a plan to kill him, but L was formulating a plan as well. His mouth curled into a smirk. He would start by testing the shinigami's loyalty.

###

It was 7:00pm on a Monday night. After a long day of work, the majority of the Kira investigation team was preparing to head home. Light was talking to his father while putting on his jacket. It was cold outside tonight, and his father was pressuring Light to go home early. His father even mentioned the need for family time. As if Light gave a shit about _family time_. The only thing that mattered was his success as Kira. Light glanced over his shoulder at L who was still perched in front of his computer. Light was running out of patience. He wanted Rem to kill L already.

"I'll see you tomorrow, L," Light said cheerfully with a fake smile.

"Yes, Light-kun." L nodded without bothering to turn around.

Just as Light began walking away with his father and the other detectives, an alarm sounded from L's computer. Light and his father immediately whipped around, facing L.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Yagami asked.

L quickly typed on his computer. "Watari has been monitoring the surveillance cameras around Misa's apartment. He has noticed suspicious activity. He believes Misa is in danger."

"What?!" Light marched up to L. "What did he see on the surveillance cameras?"

"See for yourself." L hit a key on his console, then an image of Misa appeared on the large screen above the row of computers.

Misa was walking down a dark street, and there was a man following her. The man was wearing a hoodie, but L zoomed in with the camera, so they could all see his face. Light didn't recognize the man, but he looked deranged. Why was he following Misa? Was she really in danger?

Now everyone was huddled around L's workstation, watching the large screen. Light glanced to the side and noticed Rem looming over them. The shinigami was also watching with bright red eyes. If that man attacks Misa, Light already knew what would happen.

"We have to get her out of there!" Light yelled.

"Local law enforcement is already on the way," L stated calmly.

"Try calling her, Light," His father suggested.

Light yanked his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Misa's number.

On the large screen, they could all hear Misa's ringtone chiming. While walking, Misa happily answered her phone, "Hi, Light! Misa is so happy you-!"

"Misa, run!" Light ordered. "Someone's following you."

"What? Like a stalker?" Misa looked confused.

Suddenly the man lunged at her from behind, ripping the phone out of her grasp. Misa's scream echoed throughout the workroom as Light watched the screen in shock. The man pulled out a knife and aimed the blade at Misa, about to stab her.

Then he dropped the knife and froze. Misa screamed again as she pushed the man away and ran. The man fell to the ground, clutching his chest. He was dying of a heart attack.

"Look! The shinigami!" Matsuda cried out.

Light turned around to see Rem dissolving into a pile of ash. The death note fell from Rem's grasp, landing on the floor. Within seconds, the shinigami was gone. There was nothing left but a pile of ash. Light stared at the shinigami's remains in horror.

His plan was ruined. Rem had died to protect Misa, but L was still here. _L!_ Clenching his fists, Light glared hatefully at his worst enemy. L must have planned this! He had sent that man to attack Misa while ensuring that Rem and the investigation team were watching. L had even zoomed in the camera so they could all see the attacker's face.

On the large screen, the man who attacked Misa was lying dead in the street. L shut off the screen, then he stood and walked towards the pile of Rem's remains. The workroom was completely silent while L studied the ashes.

"So, that is how a shinigami dies…" L turned to stare at Light with piercing black eyes. "I wanted to test Rem's loyalty to Misa, but I did not expect this. Was this your plan to kill me, Light-kun? You knew the shinigami was willing to kill in order to protect Misa."

Light froze as his eyes widened with fear. _Fuck._ L had it figured out.

"L, what are you talking about?!" Light's father shouted. "Didn't we prove that Light isn't Kira?!"

"Then explain why the shinigami died to protect Misa," L snapped.

"I…I don't know," Mr. Yagami admitted with a confused expression on his face.

L stormed towards Light. "Light-kun, would you care to explain?"

Light backed away, his heart racing. "I-I can't. I don't understand it either."

"You understand perfectly." L snatched the collar of Light's shirt, pulling the teen towards him. L's black eyes bore into him. "You were going to use Rem to kill me, but now the shinigami is dead. What is your plan now, Light-kun?"

Light shoved L away, panicking. "I'm not Kira! There is no plan!"

L scowled at him. The pale detective looked like he was ready to kick Light in the face. He could see through all of the teen's lies. He knew Light had been close to killing him, and he was furious.

"From now on, Light-kun is my main suspect," L announced. "If I die in the coming weeks, it means Light-kun has successfully implemented a new plan to kill me."

"I'm not Kira!" Light shouted, clenching his fists.

L leaned close to his face and taunted him, "You have failed, Light-kun. I won't give you another chance to kill me."

Light tightened his fist, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. He was about to punch L in the face when his father pulled him back.

"L, this is a misunderstanding." Mr. Yagami pleaded, "None of us understand the shinigami's actions. You can't blame Light for it! Please! He's already proven his innocence!"

L's furious gaze was still focused on the teen. "As my main suspect, Light-kun is not allowed to leave my sight."

"But, L-!" Mr. Yagami protested.

"It's fine, Dad. I'll stay." Light met L's hateful gaze, refusing to be intimidated.

The workroom was heavy with tension. Matsuda and the other members of the investigation team were all watching in shock, while Mr. Yagami looked outraged by the turn of events. L finally broke eye contact with Light and walked back to his desk. After L opened a drawer, Light heard a familiar rattling sound. His blood boiled with rage when L pulled out the chain.

Light wanted to yell and scream. He had worked so fucking hard! He had hid the death notes, lost his memory, endured imprisonment and L's tortuous methods, caught Higuchi, regained his memories, and set Rem up to kill L. It took months to reach this point! Now he was back to square one?! How the fuck was he going to kill L now?!

L slowly approached him and held up a handcuff connected to the chain. Light stared at the offensive handcuff. He felt sick to his stomach as he raised his hand.

L locked the handcuff around Light's wrist, then handcuffed himself, chaining them together once again. Light lowered his hand while the chain rattled on the floor.

This was definitely a setback, but Light was determined.

No matter what. He would kill L.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Oh, look, new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Preparation**

Light took off his wristwatch and placed it on the nightstand. His other wrist was still shackled, chaining him to L. Hours have passed since Rem's death. It was two o'clock in the morning and the rest of the task force had gone home. Light was alone with L again. Back in the same bedroom they had shared during the Yotsuba investigation. After their screaming match in the workroom, Light and L have barely spoken to each other. Light's father had continued to argue with L, but Light knew it was pointless. The chain would stay for now. L wouldn't budge on the issue. The detective knew his life depended on it.

Light sat down, then he felt the mattress shake slightly when L perched on the opposite side of the bed. Refusing to face L, Light gazed at his wristwatch on the nightstand, lost in thought. He needed a new plan to kill L. Inside the watch, Light still had a hidden piece of death note paper. Higuchi's name was already written on it with blood. If Light wrote small enough, there was enough space for another name. Maybe even two names. If he learned L's name, he could kill the detective himself.

Misa had seen L's name before, but she has forgotten it. A lot of time has passed since she's seen his face at To-Oh University. But, after regaining her memories, she had made the deal for shinigami eyes again. If she saw L's face again, she could tell Light his name. Then Light could finally kill L.

Unfortunately, Light couldn't rush into this plan. Since L had announced that Light was his main suspect again, Light would have to take the time to reestablish his innocence. He needed to provide more proof that he wasn't Kira. If faced with enough evidence, L would be forced to remove the chain. And then, with the chain gone, Light could write down his name and end this once and for all.

Light leaned back against the headboard of the bed and glanced at L. The pale dark-haired man was crouched on top of the blankets, staring at a laptop. The world renowned detective never stopped working, not even to sleep. L noticed Light staring and gazed up from his laptop screen.

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"I want to see Misa tomorrow."

"Why?"

Light raised an eyebrow. " _Why?_ Because she was almost killed. I'm worried about her. I need to make sure she's okay."

L looked unconvinced. "We both know her life wasn't truly in danger. The shinigami protected her as you expected."

Light gritted his teeth angrily. "I didn't _expect_ any of that to happen."

"You did not expect the sudden threat to Misa's safety, but you were well aware of Rem's loyalty. You were planning to exploit it. The shinigami was meant to kill me." L sneered. "This must be a terrible disappointment for you, Kira."

"I'm not Kira," Light growled. "There was no plan to kill you, and I have no idea why Rem saved Misa."

L titled his head to the side, studying the teen for a moment. "What happened to you, Light-kun?"

Light frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Before we caught Higuchi, your lies were much more convincing. You reeked of innocence as if you truly believed you aren't Kira. And perhaps, for a time, you weren't. But something happened, and now you are different."

Light tensed anxiously but said nothing. His heart raced as he stared at the detective, hanging on his every word.

"There are two distinct sides to you. The Yagami Light I knew during the Yotsuba investigation is not the same person I'm speaking to now… Before you were my friend, but now, you are my enemy once again." L lowered his gaze solemnly. "There is a good person inside of you, Light-kun, and I miss him."

"L, I…" Light hesitated, unsure of how to respond. L actually _missed_ him, or the way he used to be? Light felt a dull ache in his chest, but chose to ignore it. "I really don't understand what you're saying."

L smiled bitterly. "Yes, you do."

They both sat in silence for a moment, before Light asked, "Can I see Misa or not?"

"Yes, you may visit her in the morning. Watari brought her back to the Headquarters. She is in a room under constant surveillance."

"All right." Light sighed and laid down on his side, facing away from L.

While L continued typing on his laptop, Light stared the nightstand next to the bed, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts were racing as memory after memory came to the surface. The last time he was chained to L, he didn't remember being Kira. He could deny all of L's accusations and believe that he was telling the truth. It made dealing with L so much easier…

But now Light remembered everything. His memories of being Kira and the brief interlude when he _wasn't_ Kira. During the Yotsuba investigation, Light remembered getting along with L fairly well. They had moments when they fought. They argued several times and they even had a real fist fight when they attacked each other while flying across the room together, connected by the chain. But there were also times when they hadn't fought. Times when they were alone at the Headquarters together… Once in a while, they would take breaks from work. They would play games like chess, or talk about something unrelated to the investigation. In those moments, they simply enjoyed each other's company like they were truly friends.

L had called Light his "first ever friend". And now, Light was beginning to realize that perhaps the same was true for him in a way. In his childhood, Light had plenty of friends, but he was never exceptionally close to anyone. He didn't consider any of them equals. They were all far beneath him and Light would manipulate them whenever it suited him. Instead of friends, they were more like pawns… L was way too smart to be anyone's pawn. In Light's entire life, no one has ever challenged him as much as L. The world renowned detective may be Kira's enemy, but he also had Light's respect. As Kira, Light would become a God to a new perfect world and Gods had no equals. Although L may be the only exception. If anyone was Light's equal, it was L and only L. No one else even came close.

L was his first ever equal. Light respected the man, and in a strange way, valued him.

" _There is a good person inside of you, Light-kun, and I miss him."_

Light considered the detective's words. He understood what L meant. L missed the version of Light who isn't Kira. L missed those times when he and Light were simply two friends, two equals…

Even though L must die, a part of Light would miss it, too.

###

In the morning, L and Light ate breakfast together in the workroom. Light had a piece of toast and some coffee while L consumed various pastries. Soon, the other members of the task force arrived and they had some coffee as well. Light's father barely spoke, obviously still irritated about the chain. The workroom was relatively quiet except for Matsuda, who was babbling about something. Light wasn't listening. He hardly slept at all last night and his mind was still racing as he contemplated his new plan to kill L. He needed Misa to see the detective's face.

By 9 AM, L finally announced that it was time to see Misa. Light followed him out of the workroom, and they took the elevator to a lower floor. Then L led the way down a hall, the chain rattling as they walked. When they reached the door to Misa's room, L stopped and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a ridiculous-looking pink mask, then put it on, covering his face.

"What the hell is that?" Light glared at him.

"Just a safety precaution, Light-kun." L unlocked the door and entered.

 _Dammit. Of course, L is wearing a fucking mask. Nothing is ever easy with him._ Light angrily clenched his fists as he followed L inside.

As soon as Misa spotted him, she rushed toward Light and flung her arms around him. "Oh, Light! Thank you for warning Misa about the stalker! You're Misa's hero!"

Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You don't have to thank me, Misa. I didn't do anything."

"Light-kun is correct." L claimed, "Rem is far more deserving of your gratitude."

"Rem?" Misa released Light with a worried expression on her face, then she quickly lied, "Who's Rem? Misa doesn't know any Rem."

 _Shit._ That was obvious. Maybe bringing L to Misa was a mistake. She had all of her memories now. If she slipped up, she could ruin everything.

"Rem is a shinigami," Light explained. "Of course, you wouldn't know-"

L cut him off, "Rem wrote your attacker's name in a death note, then died. I believe the shinigami sacrificed its life to save you."

"What?" Misa shook her head, acting confused. "Misa has no idea what you're talking about. Why are you wearing that mask?"

L tilted his head to the side. "For protection, obviously."

Misa huffed. "You think Misa is Kira again? Misa isn't Kira, and neither is Light! Take it off." She reached toward the pink mask.

L quickly snatched Misa's wrist, stopping her. "Touch the mask and I'll have you blindfolded and strapped to the gurney again."

Her eyes widened fearfully as Misa tugged her hand free. Then she stepped closer Light like she was seeking protection.

Light sighed. "Don't threaten her."

Misa stuck her tongue out at L. "Your mask is stupid anyway. Misa has already seen your face."

"And yet you haven't written my name in a death note," L mused aloud. "Why is that, Misa? Is it possible that you've forgotten?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" She looked scared again. Her emotions were so easy to read.

"Did you know my name and forget it?" L asked.

"Ryuzaki, you aren't making any sense," Light snapped, tensing anxiously.

"Much like Light-kun, Misa also changed considerably during her captivity. She experienced a time when she was not Kira. Can the death note effect your memory?"

Misa cowered away from the detective. "M-Misa doesn't understand."

L asked, "How did you meet Light-kun, Misa?"

"Uh…" She looked at Light for guidance.

"Don't answer for her, Light-kun," L ordered, before interrogating the girl further, "Misa, how did you two meet?"

"W-We met at a coffee shop," she said.

"Which one?" L pried.

"Uh, Misa can't remember."

"Was it the one near To-oh University? Light spent a lot of time there."

"Y-Yeah. I remember now. It was that one."

"The one on 5th Avenue by the bakery?"

"Yeah!" She nodded confidently. "That one. I'm sure of it."

"There is no coffee shop at that location," L revealed.

"Oh. Well, uh…I, um…" Misa faltered with a panic-stricken look on her face.

"How did you meet Light-kun?" L asked again.

Misa trembled nervously, biting her bottom lip. Mentally, she was no match for L. Manipulating her is like child's play.

"Ryuzaki, that's enough," Light intervened. "Stop confusing her. We've been over this. I don't remember when I met Misa, and she doesn't remember either. She's just trying to fill in the gaps. She really doesn't remember."

"The first time I asked, she didn't remember. But you remember now, don't you, Misa? Your memories have returned."

"Light…" Misa looked at Light, silently pleading for help.

"Don't mind him, Misa. He's just being paranoid," Light claimed.

L scoffed. "It's not paranoia when someone is planning to kill you."

"There's no plan!" Light yelled in frustration. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not Kira. We're friends, Ryuzaki. I would never try to kill you."

"Light-kun is my friend, but Kira is not. And unfortunately, Kira has returned." L turned his head back towards Misa. "Both Kiras."

Misa fidgeted with her black lace gloves.

"I'm done listening to this. Let's get back to work and find the _real_ Kira." Light stormed out of the room while yanking on the chain, forcing L to follow.

###

In the workroom, Light sat in front of a computer next to L. The detective was perched on his chair, balancing sugar cubes while periodically staring up at his own computer screen. Even though he was playing with sugar cubes, he was obviously focused on something. He was planning something… Light glanced at L, then looked away while crossing his arms.

He needed to figure out what L was planning. And more importantly, he still needed to find out L's name. Light's original plan to involve Misa had backfired. L wasn't going to show his face to her, and talking to her only gave L more information. With her memories intact, it was dangerous to let L near Misa. He could trick her easily. Light needed to keep the detective away from her.

But if he couldn't use Misa, then how was he supposed to learn L's name? Light considered his options. He could make the deal with Ryuk… He could get the shinigami eyes, and kill L as soon as possible. But that victory would come at a steep cost. Light would lose half of his lifespan. As God of a new prefect world, he wanted to rule for a long time. He didn't want to throw any precious years away. The world needed Kira. Light had a duty to perform.

There had to be another way. Another way to kill L. Another way to reveal the detective's name. But how?

"Light-kun, what is your opinion of the Thirteen Day Rule?" L held up Rem's old death note between his thumb and index finger.

Light glanced at the death note, keeping his face placid. The Thirteen Day Rule was a fake rule Light had written in order to fabricate his own innocence. According to the rule, one must write in the death note at least once every thirteen days or they would die. Since Light had been in captivity 24/7 for months, the fake rule proved that he wasn't Kira.

For a moment, he met L's gaze. Those black eyes were analyzing him, waiting for his next move.

Light shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we know Higuchi followed that rule, so the current Kira probably follows it, too. Perhaps the Kira before Higuchi died because he didn't follow that rule. There was a fairly long period of time when Kira didn't have any new victims. We could be dealing with someone completely new."

L set down the death note. "Light-kun's assessment would be correct, if the rule was authentic."

 _Fuck._ Light felt a sudden jolt of anxiety. The implications of what L just said was painfully clear.

"What do you mean _if it's authentic_?" Mr. Yagami stood and walked toward L's desk.

The other members of the task force were all listening now, waiting for an explanation.

"I believe the Thirteen Day Rule is fake, and I intend to test it," L announced.

Matsuda blinked in confusion. "How? Wouldn't that kill someone?"

Light's father grumbled, "We can't write in the death note. We're not murderers."

" _We_ won't write in it. I already found a volunteer," L explained.

"What?" Light gaped at him in horror.

L smirked. "I found a volunteer. A man who is already on death row. He agreed to write down the name of another death row inmate at the time of his scheduled execution."

Mr. Yagami and Matsuda both looked disturbed.

"A death note is going to be used to execute someone?" Mr. Yagami asked incredulously. "The government approved this?"

"The American government approved it," L clarified. "They thought it was an excellent idea."

The normally silent Mogi commented, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ryuzaki, we can't do this." Light protested. "We can't _experiment_ on people with a death note. It's wrong."

"Light-kun is right!" Matsuda quickly agreed.

"If we use the death note like this, then we're no better than Kira," Mr. Yagami said solemnly.

Light felt a bit calmer after hearing the support from the rest of the task force. He had the moral high ground.

Unfortunately, L seemed indifferent. "A piece of death note paper is already being sent to the United States. The Thirteen Day Rule will be tested tomorrow."

Light swallowed nervously. "Ryuzaki… You can't-"

"I can, and I will." L glared at the teen. "Don't pretend to have a moral objection, Light-kun. I know you better than that. You don't want me to test the fake rule because you know it will incriminate you."

The workroom fell silent. L and Light glared at each other while the rest of the task force said nothing.

No one spoke until Mr. Yagami asked seriously, "Ryuzaki, if the Thirteen Day Rule passes the test will you stop accusing my son?"

"Yes, and I'll remove the chain," L answered.

"Fine. Do it then. Do the damn test." Mr. Yagami turned and stomped out of the workroom.

"Mr. Yagami!" Matsuda hurried after the police chief.

Soon, Mogi followed the others out, too. Outside the room, Light could hear his father yelling, venting his frustrations.

Amid all the chaos, L began stacking sugar cubes again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woohoo! Another update!

Happy New Years, everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Desperate Measures**

In the workroom, Light stood with his arms crossed, watching the large screen. L was perched on a nearby chair while the rest of the Kira investigation team was crowded around them. Everyone was silent, watching the screen intently. It was time to test the Thirteen Day rule. On the large screen, a man wearing an orange prison jumpsuit walked to a table and sat down. Then a piece of death note paper and a pen were placed in front of him.

Light dug his nails into his arm as he anxiously watched the American inmate. The man's name was on a tag on his jumpsuit. Darren Gamble. Light memorized the name while studying his face. He needed to kill this man in exactly thirteen days.

On the screen, a photo of another convict was placed on the table next to Darren Gamble. Gamble picked up the labeled photo and studied it for a second.

"So I just write down this guy's name?" Gamble spoke in English.

A prison guard answered. "Yeah, that's all you have to do."

Gamble shrugged. "Okay, whatever." He grabbed the pen and scribbled down a name. "Can I go now?"

The inmate was escorted out of the room then the large screen shut off.

Mr. Yagami glared at L. "That man has no idea that he just killed someone, does he?"

"The existence of the death notes are top secret," L explained. "Since Gamble has already been convicted of murdering five people, I doubt another death would weigh heavily on his conscience."

Matsuda asked, "So, the other convict is dead? The guy whose name was written down?"

L typed on his computer and confirmed, "Yes, he died of a heart attack as expected."

Mr. Yagami had a grave expression on his face while Matsuda grumbled under his breath, "This feels so wrong."

"It is necessary." L glanced at Light. "In thirteen days, we will have our answer."

Light met the detective's gaze, keeping his face blank. "Yes, we will."

###

Thirteen days.

Light had thirteen days to kill the inmate, or L would have evidence of a fake death note rule. It would incriminate Light and make him seem suspicious. Right now that rule is the only real proof that he isn't Kira…

He needed to kill Darren Gamble. He had seen the man's face, and he knew his name. He also had a piece of death note paper still hidden in his wristwatch. Killing Gamble should be easy. But there was one major problem.

The chain rattled as Light followed L down the hall. It was late and they were heading towards their shared bedroom.

Light had no privacy. L was still watching him 24/7, and there were cameras everywhere. At first, Light had wondered why L allowed him to know so much about Darren Gamble, but now he understood. L wanted Light to see the test subject. He wanted Light to know the inmate's name and face. He was expecting Light to kill the man and he wanted to see it happen.

As they walked, Light glared at the back of L's head. _As if I'd be that stupid._ Light knew it was a trap. This whole building was bugged. If he's going to write down Gamble's name, he needed to do it outside and away from L.

Light lowered his gaze, focusing on the chain. How could he get away from L long enough to write down the name? It wouldn't take very long. Just a few seconds. That's all he needed, and he could create proof for the fake rule and fabricate his innocence.

After they entered the bedroom, L perched on his side of the bed and balanced his laptop on his knees.

Light stood in front of the bed with his arms crossed. "I want to take a shower."

The detective nodded and took a key out of his pocket. Then Light approached him and stretched out his arm.

L unlocked the handcuff around Light's wrist and said, "You have ten minutes, Light-kun."

"I know." Light rubbed his newly freed wrist and headed into the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom.

He couldn't see any cameras in the bathroom, but he was sure they were there. Light shut the door, removed his clothes, and took a quick shower. When he was done, Light stepped out of the shower stall and dried off. He pulled on his pajamas then walked to the bathroom counter. The mirror was foggy with condensation. Light wiped a hand across the mirror, gazing at his own reflection. His wristwatch was next to him on the counter, and the door was still closed. Also the bathroom was still steamy.

Could he write down Gamble's name now? No, it seemed too easy. L must be watching him right now. Light glanced around the bathroom, trying to find a hidden camera. He couldn't see any. They must be well hidden or tiny.

His heart raced while Light anxiously stared at his wristwatch. He needed to write down Gamble's name. He _needed_ to do it. Maybe he could huddle in a corner of the bathroom or something. Maybe there's a blind spot, an area of the bathroom that L can't see.

He picked up his wristwatch, then set it back down. No, it was too risky. Light needed to test the situation first. He needed to know if L was really watching and how much of the bathroom he could see.

Light was suddenly struck by an idea. He opened a drawer and took out a razor. Then he moved to a corner of the bathroom. While facing the corner, Light held the razor up to his wrist. If L was watching this, he would intervene. It was the perfect test. It would give Light an answer straight away.

Light took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. He didn't like hurting himself, but he needed an answer now. _Is L watching?_ If the detective thought Light was suicidal, he'd be forced to act.

Wincing in pain, Light quickly swiped the razor blade against his arm. Blood trickled down, dripping onto the floor.

Suddenly the door swung open. L barged in and stormed toward Light. The teen flinched as L angrily snatched the razor and flung it at the wall. Then he grabbed Light's arm and pulled him to the counter. L held a towel against Light's arm, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

L glared at him, his black eyes narrowed with anger. "If you wanted to know about the cameras, you could have asked me."

Light blinked in surprise. Of course, L had it all figured out. The detective knew exactly what Light was doing and why.

"Hmph. And you could have lied," Light scoffed.

When he tried to pull his arm away, but L tightened his grip, refusing to let go.

"You didn't need to hurt yourself, Light-kun. Have you really become that desperate?"

Light scowled at him. "Let go of me."

"Not until I bandage your arm."

"You don't need to do that." Light tried to tug his arm away again. "Just let go."

"As long as Light-kun is in my custody, I am responsible for his safety." L opened a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, then he walked back to the bedroom, pulling Light along with him.

L crouched on the bed while Light reluctantly sat down beside him. For the next five minutes, L meticulously cleaned the laceration on Light's arm then wrapped sterile gauze around the wound. While L bandaged Light's arm, the teen waited awkwardly. He didn't expect L to react so strongly. The detective seemed genuinely upset that Light hurt himself.

Why? Why would L care?

 _Because we're friends._ Came an answer from the corner of Light's mind. _No._ He quickly denied the thought. L was his enemy. He didn't truly care about Light. He only cared about catching Kira and sending Light to his execution. If L won, Light would die.

When L was done bandaging his wound, Light immediately yanked his arm away.

L gave him an annoyed look. "From now on, Light-kun is not allowed in the bathroom by himself."

" _What?_ " Light stood as he protested, "That's ridiculous! You've got to give me _some_ privacy, L!"

"I already watch you whenever you shower or use the bathroom. I've seen you naked countless times, Light-kun. Now I'll simply be in the same room as you."

Light felt his face heat up with a blush. "I won't harm myself again. I promise. You don't need to be in same room."

"Yes, I do. The decision is not up for debate." L grabbed the chain off a nearby nightstand. "Give me your hand, Light-kun."

Light was not happy about it, but he still obeyed the order. He offered his left hand to L, then the detective handcuffed him again, chaining them together.

###

For the next few days, the chain never came off. L and Light were always connected. Every second of every day. Even though they were constantly around each other, Light hardly spoke the detective. Light was too busy thinking. He needed a full-proof plan. He needed to get out of the building and free from the chain. For at least a minute or two. Light spent all of his time thinking and brainstorming. His plan had to be perfect.

###

It was Day 6. After today, Light would only have a week to kill the American inmate. He still wasn't any closer to writing down the name. L was watching him like a hawk. Light was never alone. He couldn't even use the toilet without L standing next to him, watching. It was humiliating.

In the workroom, the Kira investigation team hadn't been doing much. Everyone was just waiting around for the results of L's experiment. Would Darren Gamble die after thirteen days or would he live? That was all they could ever think or talk about. Light was on edge. His father was convinced that the experiment would prove Light's innocence once and for all. That was the outcome Light wanted, but he starting to get nervous.

What if he didn't get an opportunity to write down the name? What then? It'll make Light look more guilty. And the fiasco with Rem's death had already planted a seed of doubt in everyone's mind. People were wondering why Rem sacrificed herself to save Misa. It was a legitimate question. And one Light didn't have an explanation for. If the Thirteen Day rule was proven to be fake, it'd be another thing that Light couldn't explain. Another thing to make people wonder if L could right—if Light truly is Kira.

The situation was bad. Light had tried finding ways to leave the Headquarters. He needed to get away from all the hidden cameras. He made excuses like he wanted to see his mom and sister. But then L said he'd come along and the chain would stay on the whole time. That negated the whole idea, so Light changed his mind about going. Then Light had asked L if he wanted to play tennis. If they played the sport, L would have to remove the chain. Unfortunately, L saw straight through that ploy. He had denied Light's request for a tennis match.

Light was really starting to feel the pressure now. He didn't have a lot of time left…

###

The nightmares started on Day 9. Light dreamed of failure—of losing to L and being sentenced to die. He dreamed of laying in an operating chair as a lethal injection was shot through his veins. His vison of a new perfect world, destroyed.

He always woke up covered in sweat with his heart pounding against his ribcage. Sometimes he woke with a silent scream caught in his throat. It was pathetic. Less than godly. And every time he woke up, L would be there, watching. Always _watching_ with large black eyes. Light couldn't escape that gaze. It followed him everywhere. Light felt cornered. In truth, he was cornered.

Right now, L was on the offensive, and Light was scrambling to defend himself. L was _winning_.

Light hated that.

###

By Day 11, members of the Kira investigation team were starting to worry. Mr. Yagami and Matsuda in particular kept asking Light if he was okay. Light knew that he must look horrible. He had barely slept in days, and his nightmares were getting worse. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he had trouble focusing on anything.

In the workroom, Light accidently dropped a cup of coffee and it shattered on the floor. For a couple of seconds, he zoned out and stared down at the broken glass.

"Are you okay, son? You don't look so good," Mr. Yagami said with concern.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm fine." Light leaned down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, but then L yanked on the chain, stopping him.

"Don't worry about cleaning it, Light-kun. I'll ask Watari."

Light glared at L. "I don't need an old man cleaning up after me."

Matsuda quickly offered, "No, it's okay. I'll do it!"

While Matsuda started cleaning up the mess, Light muttered, "Thanks."

Meanwhile L was already walking away. The chain tugged on Light's wrist, then he grudgingly followed the detective toward their workstation.

L crouched down the chair in front of his computer and began typing while Light sat down in the chair next to him. For a couple of minutes, Light blankly stared at the computer screen in front of him. Only two days left. He only had two days left to write down Darren Gamble's name. His victory as Kira was riding on this. Light needed to pull this off. He needed to get out of this building and away from the cameras. He needed-

His eyes widened as he recalled Matsuda's question. _"Do you need to see a doctor?"_ The idiot actually suggested something useful for once.

Light should see a doctor… He needed a medical emergency that would force L to take him to a hospital. In the emergency room, L may have to take off the chain if the doctor wanted to run medical tests. Maybe Light could even get a few minutes of privacy. That's all he needed. A few minutes alone would ensure his victory.

Light smirked. Darren Gamble would die right on schedule.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Next time, the battle of minds continue!

Reviews are love!

Also, yes, I'm preparing to move my stories onto aao3, so they'll be on two sites. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Update! Yay! With fanfiction, I tend to go through phases when I don't update at all for months, and then suddenly I update a whole bunch in a row. Lol I'm in the updating phase at the moment, so yay!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gambling Life**

L gnawed on the edge of his thumb while staring at a computer screen. He was perched on a chair in the workroom. Light was sitting next to him as usual while the rest of the Kira Investigation team stood behind them. Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, and Mogi were all busy talking to each other, and Watari was heading to the kitchen, probably to stock the fridge again. It was currently 5:36 PM and soon Light's father and the other Japanese detective would go home.

Glancing to the side, L studied Light for a moment. The teen looked exhausted. L knew that he hasn't been sleeping well. Light has been having nightmares for the past few days. Most likely he's feeling stressed due to the Thirteen Day Rule experiment.

Light stared back at L, meeting the detective's gaze. Light's face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. The sleep deprivation was causing him to look more and more like L. Even his hair was becoming unruly.

Light blinked slowly like he was about to fall asleep. "Ryuzaki."

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"I want to go outside."

L frowned. Light has been trying to leave the headquarters all week. It was obvious why. He was desperate to write down Darren Gamble's name.

"You may leave the building in two days after we've finished testing the Thirteen Day Rule."

"I'm sick of being inside," Light complained. "Can we at least go to the roof?"

"The roof has cameras, Light-kun," L reminded him.

"I don't care. I just want to go outside. Can we please go to the roof just for a little while?" Light asked pleadingly.

L gnawed on his thumb for a moment, then relented, "Fine."

Light smiled. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

L looked away, nodding slightly.

###

The sun was setting when L and Light walked onto the roof. Light headed towards the edge of the roof while L followed, connected by the chain. At the ledge, Light gripped the railing as he stared off, into the distance. The sunset was visible on the horizon between two adjacent buildings. L gazed up at the sky, which was painted with different shades of pink and blue.

At exactly 6:00 PM, L could hear bells ringing. There must be a clock tower close by. The bells reminded L of Winchester. When he had first arrived at the Wammy House, it had been a cold winter day and the bells had rung loudly at a nearby church. Ever since then, L always associated the sound of bells to his home.

L wondered if he would be returning home soon. The Kira case was taking much longer than expected. It's been months since L has seen his successors. L smiled to himself, thinking of Near, Mello, and Matt. He could picture the boys now. Near analyzing, Mello yelling, Matt smirking… They were a handful. Thankfully, Quillish has been keeping in touch with them.

On the roof, the wind was blowing fiercely. Soon the sound of bells faded away, replaced by the whooshing noise of the wind. When L heard the chain rattle, he glanced to the side. Then his eyes widened in shock. Light was leaning too far over the railing. He was going to fall!

"Light!" L immediately reached toward him, but it was too late.

L watched in horror as Light slipped over the railing, falling face-first off the roof. Reacting quickly, L grabbed onto the chain with both hands. As Light fell, the chain pulled L forward, pressing him against the railing. L held onto the chain with all his strength. He was carrying all of Light's weight as the teen dangled off the building, connected to the chain by his left wrist.

"Light-kun, grab onto the railing!" L called out.

"I can't reach it!" Light yelled.

Fear clouded L's mind as his heart raced a mile a minute. A single thought kept circling in his mind _. If the chain breaks, Light-kun is going to die._ L could not let him die.

L yanked on the chain, trying to pull Light up.

"Ah! L, stop!" Light screamed in pain. "I think my wrist is broken!"

L blinked in surprise as he had a sudden moment of clarity. _Light-kun did this on purpose. He wants to leave the headquarters, so he found a way to injury himself. He knew the force of the fall would break his wrist, and he knew I would save him. Now Light-kun will need to visit an emergency room. He'll need an x-ray for his wrist. His left wrist, which he doesn't use to write with…_ Light's plan was desperate, insane and brilliant all at the same time.

Anger surged through L as he yanked on the chain again.

The chain painfully jerked Light's wrist upwards and Light cried out, "AH! Stop! L, stop!"

Since there were 10 cameras on the roof, Watari was most likely aware of the situation by now. There was a 78 percent chance that help would arrive in the next couple minutes. With the extra help, L could probably find a less painful way to bring Light to safety.

But L didn't want to lessen the pain. He continued to pull on the chain, lifting Light up by his injured wrist. The whole time Light screamed and begged L to stop. But L wasn't feeling merciful. Light had done this to himself. _On purpose_.

"L, please!" he cried.

Light deserved to suffer. L had never been so scared in his life.

Soon, Light was able to reach the railing with his right hand, then he started pulling himself up. Once Light was safely over the railing and back onto the roof, he kneeled down, cradling his left wrist. His face was streaked with tears and his whole body was shaking. He must be in an extreme amount of pain.

L crouched down in front of him, staring at the teen's broken wrist. It was swollen and deformed. Light definitely needed a cast.

"I-I told you to stop," Light rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"And I told you not to hurt yourself again," L replied sternly.

Light glared at him. Within seconds, the door to the roof slammed open and Mr. Yagami rushed onto the roof. Matsuda and Mogi were running after him while Watari walked quickly behind them all.

Mr. Yagami hurried to his son's side. "Light, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Light silently showed his father his wrist.

"Ouch, that looks bad!" Matsuda exclaimed. "We need to take you to a hospital."

Light's father turned toward L and clasped his shoulder. "L, thank you. Thank you so much for saving him."

"There is no need to thank me, Mr. Yagami." L scowled at Light. "I had no other choice."

Light looked away, avoiding L's furious gaze.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor." Matsuda grabbed Light's right hand and helped him stand up.

###

Twenty minutes later, Light was sitting in a waiting room at the ER. The local hospital was busy this evening, but the triage nurse promised to get Light a room as fast as possible. Next to Light, L was perched on a chair while Mr. Yagami paced back and forth. The rest of the Kira Investigation Team had gone home while Watari had returned to the headquarters.

Light cradled his broken wrist close to his chest. He was grinding his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. He had never broken any bones before. He had no idea it would hurt this much. At least L removed the chain from his broken wrist. Now the handcuff was around Light's right wrist instead, next to his wristwatch.

Light glared at the chain. Hopefully, a doctor would order L to release him from the chain soon. Surely, the chain would get in the way. Also, Light would need an x-ray. For that procedure, everyone would have to leave the room.

The pain would be worth it. Soon, Light would get his chance to write down Gamble's name.

When Light first decided on this plan, he had considered all options. There were many ways to cause a medical emergency. Light could've drank bleach, or fallen down the stairs, or "accidentally" cut open a main artery. But any of those things would've been difficult to do with L watching. Also, Light didn't want to hurt himself _too_ much.

Drinking bleach or another cleaning product could've caused permanent damage. As for falling down the stairs or cutting himself, L probably could've stopped that. But by falling off the roof, Light had forced L to pull on the chain. By doing so, L had saved Light and himself, but Light's wrist was also broken in the process.

The broken wrist was painful, but Light would recover. And he would have a moment alone during the x-ray. His plan would work.

"Yagami Light," a nurse called out. "We have a room for you."

Light stood and walked towards the triage desk, then the nurse motioned for him to sit a wheelchair. Light obliged and sat down. The nurse pushed the wheelchair down the hall while Mr. Yagami and L followed with the chain rattling on the floor.

After they reached the room, Light sat down on the hospital stretcher. Meanwhile his father and L sat on the chairs beside him.

"My name is Keiko. I'll be your nurse." The nurse smiled, then stared at the chain. "Is there a reason why you two are chained together?"

Light glared at L. Since the detective insisted on the chain, he could explain it.

L answered bluntly, "I am chained to Light-kun because I must monitor him 24/7."

"Uh, okay." Keiko looked confused. "Well, only family members are allowed back here. Are you both related to the patient?"

"Well, I'm his father," Mr. Yagami replied. "But Ryuzaki…is, uh-"

The nurse looked at L expectantly. Light barely suppressed a smirk. Maybe L would be forced out of the room early. This was perfect.

"I am Light-kun's fiancée," L announced unexpectedly.

 _What?!_ Light gaped at L in shock. His father looked equally horrified.

"Oh." Keiko blinked in surprise, then focused on the chain. " _Oh._ I see." She blushed slightly and giggled. "You are a very interesting couple."

L smiled. "Thank you."

 _We're not a couple!_ Light wanted to yell, but instead he kept his mouth shut. If he exposed L's lie, the detective would just argue with Light and accuse him of being Kira. He knew L only told the lie so he could stay in the room.

The nurse stared at the chain again with a perverted smile on her face. Light blushed while looking away. This was so embarrassing. She probably thought they were into S&M or something.

Keiko requested, "I understand that you and Light have certain… _preferences_ in your relationship, but I'll have to ask you to remove the chain."

L nodded. "Very well, but I will not leave Light-kun's side."

"Of course, I wouldn't separate you two." She giggled again. "You're so cute together."

Light scowled at her with his eyes narrowed darkly. If looks could kill, she would burst into flames.

L smirked while placing a hand on Light's shoulder. "Light-kun and I appreciate that."

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back." The nurse happily walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, Light jerked his shoulder away from L. "Get off."

L sighed. "Why are you so flustered, Light-kun? You know why I lied."

"I'm not _flustered_. I'm pissed off," Light growled. "Why didn't you say we were brothers or cousins, or literally _anything_ else? You could've picked anything and you chose fiancée!"

"Brothers and cousins don't chain themselves together. It's more believable that we would have a sexual relationship," L explained.

Light felt his face flush as he turned his head away. His face was probably bright red by now.

Still sitting in the corner, Mr. Yagami coughed awkwardly.

###

When the nurse returned, she started an IV in Light's right arm. The handcuff and Light's watch were both taken off his good wrist. Now Light had his wristwatch kept safely in his pocket while the chain laid in a pile on the floor next to L's chair. L had removed the handcuff from his own wrist as well since Light was no longer connected to him.

Soon the doctor came and evaluated Light's broken wrist. Then Light was finally given some morphine through the IV. The pain subsided greatly, which was a relief. When it was time to take an x-ray of Light's wrist, the nurse wheeled him away on the stretcher. His father and L followed him to the x-ray room, then the nurse told them to wait outside.

Mr. Yagami nodded while L glared knowingly at Light. The detective knew this was Kira's plan. Light expected L to throw a fit and refuse to wait outside, but L surprised him. Without saying a word, L stood in the hallway next to Mr. Yagami. L didn't make a scene at all.

Inside the x-ray room, Light moved to a different stretcher while a technician prepared to x-ray his arm. Light surveyed the room and noticed a small window where the technician would be able to watch from a safe distance.

"Before we get started, can I use the restroom?" Light asked.

"Sure. There's a bathroom right over there." The technician pointed to a corner of the room.

"Thanks." Light smiled and calmly walked away.

Inside the bathroom, Light closed and locked the door. Next, he took the wristwatch out of his pocket. With only his right hand, Light struggled to open the watch, then he removed the small piece of death note paper. Before coming to the hospital, Light had placed a pen in his other pocket. He took out the pen and wrote down Darren Gamble's name in small legible letters. Underneath the name, Light specified Gamble's time of death.

With a malicious smirk, Light admired the piece of death note paper. Darren Gamble was going to die on the thirteenth day.

Kira had won.

###

After the x-ray, Light was given more morphine, then a doctor put a cast around his left wrist. By 9:30 PM, Light was about to be discharged from the hospital. Mr. Yagami had finally gone home because his wife had called a few times and he didn't want to worry her. The prognosis for Light's wrist was good. The doctor expected a full recovery. In about eight weeks or so, the cast would be taken off.

For now, Light was alone with L in the ER room. The detective was perched on a nearby chair while Light was laying on a hospital stretcher. When the nurse came back with paperwork, they would finally be able to leave. L had already called Watari and the old man was driving over to the hospital to pick them up.

Light moved his right hand slightly causing the chain to rattle. L had locked the handcuff around Light's good wrist again, so they were both connected by the chain. Even though Light wasn't free yet, he felt so relieved. He had written down Darren Gamble's name. It was done. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was nothing left for Light to do. Now whatever happened next was already set in motion. Light could finally relax a little. At least until the thirteenth day.

Leaning his head back, Light shut his eyes for a moment. He was so exhausted. Sleep was tempting, but he could feel L watching him. Light glanced over at the detective who was still glaring at him.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

L muttered, "You promised, Light-kun."

Light blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You hurt yourself on purpose. Again," L clarified. "After you promised not to."

Light shrugged. He didn't want to harm himself, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He did what was necessary. "It was an accident."

L scowled at him. "Liar."

With a sigh, Light replied, "It really was an accident, Ryuzaki. I lost my balance while leaning against the railing. I'm sorry if I worried you."

L looked livid. " _If_ you worried me? You jumped off a bloody building!" He snapped, suddenly switching to English midsentence.

 _Bloody?_ Light gaped at the detective, surprised by the British slang. L must be really upset to let that slip.

"I fell," Light insisted. "Luckily, the chain saved my life."

"And conveniently broke your left wrist. I see you are still able to write," L said accusingly.

"It's not what you think, L."

"It's exactly what I think. _Kira._ "

"I'm not Kira," Light argued.

In response, L rolled his eyes. He actually _rolled_ his fucking eyes.

Light fired back angrily, "I don't understand you, Ryuzaki. If you really believe I'm Kira, wouldn't you want me to die? Why the hell are you bitching at me?"

"Bitching at you?" L looked offended.

"Yes!" Light yelled in frustration. "I fell over the railing. It was an accident! So stop lecturing me!"

"I wouldn't lecture you if you weren't so careless with your own life."

"Once again, why do you even care? You want me dead anyway!"

L stared at him silently for a moment, then claimed, "I want to bring Kira to justice. That doesn't mean I want you to die."

Light let out an ugly laugh. "Yes, it does! You want me to be Kira. You admitted it yourself. And we both know that Kira will be executed if he's caught."

"If?"

"I mean, when. When he's caught," Light corrected himself.

"That may be the case, Light-kun," L admitted with a downcast expression. "After his arrest, Kira will most likely die. Although that is an undesirable outcome for me."

Light gave him a skeptical look. "Why?"

L declared seriously, "Despite everything you've done as Kira, I do not want you to die, Light-kun."

 _How? How can you say that to me?_ Light felt a strange ache in his chest as he avoided the detective's gaze. _You know that I'm planning to kill you. I was almost successful before Rem died. If I knew your name, I'd kill you right this minute._

 _You should want me to die, L._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Light clenched his jaw shut, forcing himself to stay quiet. Part of him wanted to warn L. _Don't show me mercy. I don't deserve that from you._

His mind was racing with several confusing contradictory thoughts, but Light knew there was only one thing he could say.

"I'm not Kira."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!

Next time… The results of the 13 day experiment!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fun fact: In real life, I actually know someone named Darren Gamble… He's one of my supervisors at work. LOL

Also, SMUT WARNING! I'm a pervert…

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

On the twelfth day, Light was able to sleep at night. He didn't have any nightmares. Even though he was still nervous about the results of the experiment, at least he managed to write down Darren Gamble's name. He had a goal and he achieved it. Light felt confident that he had made the right move. He would win. He _should_ win…

Ironically enough, writing down Gamble's name was a gamble in itself. Because it was possible that Darren Gamble was a fake name. Although Light believed the name was real. During the Thirteen Day Rule experiment, L readily gave Light access to all of Gamble's information. L _wanted_ Light to know all about test subject. He was practically rubbing it in Light's face.

Light knew why. _L may suspect that I have a hidden piece of death note paper._ The detective wanted to see if Light had the means to kill Gamble. And L would only know that if the inmate's name was correct. By killing Gamble, Light was still giving L information. L would know that Light still had the ability to kill. But at least Light could protect the fake death note rule.

Light made the right decision. He was sure of it.

###

It was Day 13. In the workroom, Light sat in the chair next to L while the rest of the Kira Investigation team crowded around behind them. On the large screen, the test subject, Darren Gamble was sitting in a white, sterile room.

Gamble was still very much alive…for now. His hands were shackled together and he was wearing the same orange jumpsuit. The inmate glanced around the room with a confused look on his face. Obviously, he had no idea that he was about to die. Technically, he was scheduled to be executed today anyway, but he had made a deal with L. The fool agreed to write on the death note paper in exchange for L canceling his lethal injection.

Thirteen days ago, Gamble wrote the name of another death row inmate at 6:00AM. Since Gamble is in the United States, there's a significant time zone difference. When it's 6:00AM in America, it's 8:00PM in Japan.

Currently, it was 7:58PM. There were only a couple more minutes until 6:00AM in America. Only a couple more minutes until Gamble's death.

Light crossed his arms while watching the screen. His wrist was in a cast now, and it was still painful. But at moment, Light barely even noticed it. All of his attention was on the screen. He dug his nails into arm as he watched anxiously. He was counting down the seconds in his head.

This has to work. Darren Gamble must die.

If L can successfully disprove the Thirteen Day rule, it will give the detective a huge advantage. It would incriminate Light and justify L's suspicions. Because the only one who would benefit from the fake rule is Light. Well, and Misa. But she's just a pawn, so who cares?

Light glanced down at his wristwatch on his right hand. _One more minute to go._ He gazed up at the screen again. Light could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. Last minute doubts raced through his mind, tormenting him. _What if I was wrong? What if the name is fake? What if Gamble doesn't die? What if-_

On the large screen, Darren Gamble suddenly gripped his chest with a pained expression on his face. Now it was 6:00AM in the United States. Gamble was dying right on schedule. Light felt like he could finally breathe again. He was so relieved to see the American inmate collapse onto the floor. On the screen, a prison guard rushed to Gamble's side and checked his pulse.

"He's dead," the guard announced in English.

In the workroom, Matsuda gasped while Mr. Yagami and Mogi both looked disturbed. Meanwhile L watched the screen as impassive as ever. Light suppressed a smirk as he glanced at the detective smugly. _Now what are you going to do, L?_ According to the experiment, the Thirteen Day rule was real. The detective would be forced to remove the chain. This was a huge win for Kira.

For someone who lost, L didn't look very concerned.

After the large screen shut off, Light stood and gestured at the chain. "Ryuzaki, the experiment is over. We know the Thirteen Day Rule isn't fake. Can you unlock me from the chain now?"

"No, Light-kun, I cannot," L said strangely.

Light blinked in confusion. "What?"

L also stood and turned to face the teen. "The experiment is over, Light-kun, but the Thirteen Day Rule is definitely fake."

His eyes widened as he stared at L in shock.

Light's father seemed confused as well. "What are you talking about, L? Darren Gamble is dead."

"Yes, but he died fourteen days after writing on the death note paper, not thirteen," L revealed.

" _What?_ " Light felt his heart drop to his stomach. He gaped at L, completely horrified.

L stepped toward him, his black eyes boring into Light. "When you watched Gamble write on the death note paper, that was a recording. He had actually used the death note 24 hours earlier." L smirked. "You killed him on the wrong day, Kira."

"I'm not Kira," Light growled.

"Excluding myself and Watari, only members of the Kira Investigation Team were led to believe that Gamble wrote on the death note paper thirteen days ago. Everyone else involved knew that today was really the fourteenth day of the experiment. Light-kun, are you saying that it is a coincidence that Gamble died on the fourteenth day instead of the thirteenth?" L asked mockingly.

Light kept his mouth shut. There was nothing he could say to that.

Mr. Yagami looked pale with worry. "This…This doesn't prove that my son is Kira. It's circumstantial evidence at best."

"I agree." L stated, "The real evidence is the paper Light-kun used to kill Gamble."

Light swallowed nervously. What the fuck was he supposed to do? The detective had him backed into a corner.

L stepped even closer to him, invading the teen's space. "Where is it, Light-kun?"

"Where's what?" Light asked stubbornly.

"I know you killed Darren Gamble. I know you wrote down his name while we were inside the hospital. You have a piece of death note paper hidden on you somewhere, Light-kun. Now, where is it?" L demanded.

Light let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms. "I'm not hiding anything, L. I didn't kill Gamble."

L scowled at him. "If Light-kun has nothing to hide, then he will consent to a search."

"Fine, search me!" He relented angrily. "You won't find anything."

L started walking away. "Come, Light-kun. We will conduct the search in private."

"Why? Just do it here." Light refused to move even when L yanked on the chain.

"You will need to strip, Light-kun," L explained. "I intend to search _everywhere_. It will be very intrusive, but if you don't mind the lack of privacy-"

"Fine. Let's get it over with." Light immediately changed his mind and followed L towards the door.

His father looked concerned. "Light, are you sure-?"

"It's fine, Dad. Let's go, Ryuzaki."

Light followed L into the elevator while everyone else watched silently.

###

L led Light into an interrogation room and shut the door. The room was mostly empty and only contained a table and two chairs. Light sat down on one of the chairs while L turned on a video camera that was hanging off the wall. Everything that happened in here would be recorded.

Unexpectedly, L took a key from his pocket, then he unlocked himself and Light from the chain. He set the chain on the table while Light rubbed his newly freed right wrist. He always felt more comfortable with the chain off. Although he wished the circumstances were different. Light was in really deep shit now. He couldn't let L find the paper in his watch.

L crouched on the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Light-kun, do you consent to being searched?"

Light glanced at the camera on the wall. L obviously wanted to videotape his consent, before going any further.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly.

L nodded with approval. "Excellent. Now strip."

Light froze for a second, alarmed by the direct order. L could have asked a little more nicely. With a sigh, Light stood and removed his shirt first. He'd been wearing a short-sleeved shirt because of the cast on his left wrist. After he flung his shirt on the table, L picked up the clothing and inspected it closely.

"Take off everything, Light-kun," L ordered.

"Fine." Light grit his teeth as he angrily took off his belt. Next, he pulled off his shoes and socks, followed by his wristwatch. He placed all of his belongings on the table, purposely draping a sock over his watch.

Now Light was only wearing his pants. At the table, L picked up one of Light's shoes and glanced inside it. Then the detective gazed over at Light again.

" _Everything_ , Light-kun." L reminded him.

Light hated this. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ Light unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He set the pair of pants on the table, then crossed his arms. He was almost naked. Light felt extremely uncomfortable with only his boxers on. In front of him, L grabbed the pair of pants and searched through all the pockets. Then he looked at the teen again.

"Your underwear too."

Light gulped, feeling anxious. "Why?"

"Because I have to search everywhere, Light-kun. Now remove the boxers. I see you naked all the time anyway," L said dismissively.

 _All the time?_ Light felt a blush rising to his face. He desperately tried to will the embarrassment away. He shouldn't care. It doesn't matter if L sees him naked. They're both guys anyway. _It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter._ Light reassured himself as he pulled down the boxers, revealing his genitals. When Light glanced up, he could see L staring directly at him. L's gaze shamelessly roamed all of Light's body from head to toe.

Light quickly threw his underwear on the table, then covered himself with his hands. He could feel his face getting even hotter. His face was probably bright red by now. This whole situation was mortifying. He wanted to put his clothes back on, but he had to wait for L to finish this damn search.

For a moment, L inspected Light's boxers, then he picked up Light's wristwatch between his thumb and index finger. Light felt his heartrate skyrocket. If L discovered the secret about his watch, it was all over. The paper was still inside. That piece of death note paper was all the proof that L needed. Light would be finished.

He watched anxiously while L fiddled with the wristwatch. Light felt sick to his stomach. This was life and death. He could lose everything at this very moment.

When L stood and set the watch back down, Light felt a rush of relief. At least L wasn't looking at the watch anymore. Maybe Light was in the clear. Maybe he could get through this search without being caught.

L moved past the table and walked around Light, circling the teen.

Light tensed nervously. "L, what are you doing?" He glanced over his shoulder at L who was standing behind him.

"Bend over, Light-kun."

" _What_?!" Light quickly turned around, panicking, "What do you mean 'bend over'?! What are you searching next? My ass?"

L nodded. "Precisely, Light-kun."

"Fuck you! No!" Light shouted while backing away from him. "Stay the hell away from me!"

L gave him an annoyed look. "I warned you that the search would be intrusive. A cavity search is necessary, Light-kun."

"Are you completely insane?! You think there's a death note in my ass?!"

L shrugged. "A piece of paper could easily fit in there."

"That's disgusting!"

"Light-kun, I need to search everywhere," L insisted. "It is not uncommon for criminals to hide objects in their rectums. I worked on one case when a terrorist hid a bomb in his rectum before boarding a plane. And a piece of death note paper is far more deadly than any bomb."

Light scoffed. "Kira has too much pride. You really think he'd debase himself by hiding anything down there? He would never do that."

L tilted his head to the side. "Light-kun knows what Kira would and would not do?"

"Well, I… Of course, I don't know for sure. I'm not Kira."

"Then consent to the cavity search."

Light exploded with anger, yelling, "You're only doing this to humiliate me and piss me off!"

"Consent to the search, Light-kun."

"NO!"

L sighed and walked back towards the table. He rummaged through Light's belongings and grabbed the wristwatch again. He tinkered with the watch while Light tensed fearfully. He needed to distract L from the watch.

"F-Fine," Light muttered.

L dropped the watch and glanced at him. "Are you consenting to the cavity search, Light-kun?"

 _If he's looking at my ass, then he's not looking at the watch. That's all that matters. Winning…_ "Y-Yeah," Light forced out a reply. "Let's just get it over with."

L nodded. "Very well. Place your hands on the table and bend over."

Light felt like his brain short-circuited for a moment. He remained completely still until he finally forced himself to obey the order. Light leaned over, placing his hands on the table. His heart was pounding as he heard L's footsteps behind him. He almost jumped when he felt L's hand on his back, guiding him further down.

"Bend over more, Light-kun, and spread your legs."

Light wanted to scream. _Maybe I already lost to L. Maybe I'm actually dead and already in hell._ Light dismissed the melodramatic thought. He wasn't going to hell when he died. Ryuk had warned him about the void. Although, right now, the void didn't sound too bad. It was definitely preferable to this.

Light stared at the wristwatch on the table. _I'm allowing this for a reason. I have to win. I have to beat L no matter what…_ He complied with L's demands and leaned further down while spreading his legs.

"Very good, Light-kun. I will begin the cavity search now," L announced.

Light anxiously glanced over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you wear gloves?"

"My hands are clean, Light-kun." L tilted his head to the side like he was considering something. "Although some form of lubrication may ease your discomfort."

L unexpectedly sucked on his index finger, then popped it out of his mouth. Light watched in shock. _Seriously?_ L was going to use his saliva as lubricant. That didn't seem very professional.

When L approached him with the moist finger, Light immediately turned his head and looked away. He winced as he felt L insert a finger. The detective was inside him now. It felt uncomfortable and _strange_ , but it wasn't painful. Light tightly gripped the table in front of him, trying to ignore the sensation. Then he felt L moving his finger while inside him.

Light bit his bottom lip as he shuddered. He couldn't ignore it. L was inside him. L was fucking _inside_ him! His breath caught in his throat while his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was becoming light-headed as he panicked. _I never should've agreed to this! What the fuck was I thinking?!_

Suddenly, L inserted another finger.

Light gasped in surprise. "L, w-what?"

"Relax. I'm searching, Light-kun." L was so close that Light could feel his breath on his back.

A shiver ran up his spine. Light trembled as L fingered his hole. The detective spread his fingers apart in a scissoring motion, stretching the ring of muscle, opening Light further. While L stretched him wider, Light could feel a dull burn. It was a little painful, but tolerable.

Then L reached deeper inside, hooking his fingers. A jolt of pleasure shot through Light as he suppressed a moan. When L hit that spot again, Light almost gasped. He bit down on his bottom lip, forcing himself to stay quiet. _What the fuck is happening? Am I enjoying this?_

L's fingers rubbed against that same area once again and Light shuddered in ecstasy. _Oh, God._ That was _so_ good. Light wanted to feel that again and again. He felt another wave of pleasure as L fingered him. To his horror, Light could feel himself becoming hard. L was giving him an erection.

Light panicked, scared out of his mind. "Stop! L, stop it! Get out!"

L immediately removed his fingers and stepped back. Meanwhile Light covered himself with both hands, trying to hide his erection. His whole body was trembling. He couldn't think at all, his mind clouded with confusion and fear.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" L walked around the teen, then he lowered his gaze, noticing Light's predicament.

L stared at him with wide black eyes. "Light-kun…is aroused?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Light snatched his boxers off the table and quickly pulled them on. Then he grabbed his pants.

"Light-kun, don't be alarmed," L tried to calm him down. "You're a young, healthy male. It's completely natural-"

"There's nothing _natural_ about it! You fucking pervert!" Light shouted as he yanked on his pants.

He quickly shoved his wristwatch in his pocket and flung on his shirt before fleeing the room. Light left his socks and shoes behind. He needed to get away from L as fast as possible. He stormed down the hall, still panicking. _What the fuck just happened?! What the fuck?!_ Light was in a state of shock. He couldn't stop trembling and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

When he heard the chain rattle, Light turned around to glare at L. The detective had followed him down the hall while carrying the chain.

"Back off, L!" Light yelled angrily. "Stay away from me!"

L sighed. "Light-kun, I'm sorry that you're…upset. But you know that I have to monitor you. The chain is necessary-"

"Fuck the chain! And fuck you!"

L gazed down at the teen's groin and smirked. "Light-kun would like that, wouldn't he?"

Light screamed as he punched L in the face. Then L responded by kicking Light in the stomach. The two geniuses tumbled onto the floor, punching and kicking each other wildly.

In a couple of minutes, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda and Watari rushed into the hallway and broke up the fight.

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha, Oh that made my day.

Just to clarify- Light gave consent. And when he yelled "stop!", L stopped. I know some people like to get offended by fanfics and cry rape, but I don't see this as rape. So, yeah, flame me if you want. I don't care because I loved writing that perverted scene. Boom, I'm out.

Till next time,

SlightlyPsycho


End file.
